The Hedgehog And The Master Thief
by hcsp1
Summary: Contains spoilers to "Theives In Time". After defeating Le Paradox, Sly Cooper finds himeself lost in Eygept. Lucky for him, Sonic The Hedgehog is there testing a new gadget Tails made. What will happen when the two meet up? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Welcome to my second story on the site and the second in this crossover saga I thought up of doing! This is a Sonic The Hedgehog and Sly Cooper crossover. Just a few notes, This is sort of a sequel to my last story, "The Hedgehog And The Thing-A-Magic" so it will be mentioned in here from time to time but I did try to make it so you don't have to read it to understand this one.

One more thing, This Takes place AFTER "Theives In Time" so there will be spoilers in this! If you haven't played the game yet and don't want anything spoiled DO NOT READ! With that said, Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

One night in Paris, when everyone was probably asleep, has held a grand battle on a blimp that flew in the skies. 2 thieves were fighting on the slowly descending blimp. One was a raccoon with a blue shirt and blue hat; He had a black mask covering his eyes; Blue boots and a red backpack on his back and a red pocket on his left leg and he had a large golden cane in his right hand. The other was a skunk with a green shirt with yellow stripes; a large red scarf and yellow gloves.

After an intense fight where the raccoon had the upper hand, he stooped to try and get something he didn't understand right.

"So, before we finish this, let me get one thing straight: you came after the coopers because of what happened to your father?" The raccoon asked.

"No, you imbecile!" The skunk replied. "I came after the coopers to prove that Le Paradox is the greatest thief who ever lived! Is there any doubt? Ask yourself this: If the coopers were really the greatest thieves in history, and I stool their most valued possessions, then what does that make me?" Asked Le Paradox.

The raccoon thought about it before replying. "Umm, an idiot?" He eventually said which shocked Le Paradox.

"You had it made." He continued. "You could have been the biggest thief of all time, but you had to target my ancestors and blew your own cover. You exposed your operation because of your ego!" The raccoon shouted. "No cooper would have done that. And for the record, can you really say you stole the canes? Seems like your "friends" did all the real work". He finished with a smirk.

"Enjoy your words Cooper. Because they will be your last"! Said Le Paradox as he drew out his sword while that Cooper raccoon got ready with his cane.

The two fought each other some more. Le Paradox went crazy for Cooper's blood but the raccoon blocked every attack.

Eventually, Cooper jumped into the air, grabbed onto the edge they were standing on with his cane and swung him upwards, kicking the skunk in the face and landing another attack from the air. Le Paradox wasn't happy and charged at cooper again who blocked the attack and countered him before smacking the skunk endlessly with his cane.

Cooper knocked Le Paradox out of balance. The skunk managed to grab into the edge cooper was standing on with one of his hands. "This is not right! My plan was perfect"! He shouted.

"Sorry, pal. You just can't plan for a cooper". He replied.

Le Paradox couldn't hold on any longer. "Just… please! Help me…!"

"Why should I"? Cooper asked angrily.

"I do not wish to die"! The skunk cried.

The raccoon decided to help. "I guess you won't be doing any harm from a prison cell". He said before landing his cane for Le Paradox to hang on to.

Le Paradox got back to the edge and pulled Cooper towards him, nabbing his backpack. He giggled a bit. "As I said, so predictable"!

"You won't get away with this"! Cooper marked. "I'll find you"!

"Au contraire, Sly Cooper. I don't think we will meet again"! Said Le Paradox, as he was jumping from the blimp with Sly's paraglide, laughing.

As the evil skunk made his escape he was ran over by a plane that was passing by and soon after, he fell down.

Sly saw his enemy fall as he realized that his situation wasn't that much better.

Sly had eventually waked up, seeing his cane beside him. As he was recovering from the crash of the blimp he noticed a sphinx, which made him realize he was in Egypt. But he wasn't certain on one thing.

"Am I in the present… or am I in a different time"? The raccoon thought for himself as he looked for a shelter from the sun and hopefully, some food and water.

Somewhere, in a different universe, a blue hedgehog was running around. The people of the city already knew him and recognized him as he passed by. His blue fur, pitch arms, green eyes and famous red and white shoes. It was none other than the world's famous hero, Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic was running as usual, no worries, no regrets and as of now, no adventures. It has been a full month since his last adventure where he met a strange creature with no limbs from a different universe and that adventure took place only one day after his previous adventure where he and his younger self saved time and space which was also his birthday.

"Those adventures…" He thought for himself. "Either they come in steady pace or they are taking their time. I was sure Eggman would have something planned by now. Oh well." He stopped running as he reached a good viewing spot and sat down to enjoy the night lights.

Sonic sat there for about 10 minutes when suddenly, his communicator started to ring. He picked the call up.

"Hey there, Tails. Everything okay at home?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Yes, Sonic." His two tailed fox friend answered with much enthusiasm. "I figured out how to make the lum work! We can travel to Rayman's universe now"! Tails was exited.

Sonic was curious as he quickly got up and said "I'll be home in a sec"! He said as he zoomed towards his home.

Sonic reached his home in no time and he was surprised to see not only Tails there, but also his other best friend, Knuckles.

"Hey there, Knux"! Sonic said as the two gave each other a high five. "What are you doing here? Aren't you guarding the master emerald? He asked.

"The master emerald is right here with us". The red echidna replied. "Tails told me he might need the master emerald to get this lum working. And after what you guys told me about that Rayman guy, sounds like someone I will like to meet".

"Well, wait no further". Tails said to them. "After a few test drives we will be able to visit him". He explained.

"Test drives"? Sonic asked worried. "We aren't going to get stuck there or something right"?

"No, as long as the master emerald and the lum are secured in here the portal will be open for as long as I am not pressing any button in here". Tails explained.

"Okay, so what is the testing destination"? Knuckles asked.

"Well, I typed in something random so now I just need to…" Tails pressed a few buttons as a portal opened in front of them. "Here we go"! He said proudly.

The three took a deep breath as they jumped into the portal hoping to get somewhere and return peacefully.

The trio soon landed in a desert, the portal beside them.

"So, this universe has a desert". Sonic said jokingly as he turned around to see a grey figure with blue cloths and a golden cane.

Knuckles turned to see the same figure. "What is that"? He asked.

"Looks like a humanoid animal" Tails marked.

"More humanoid then us by the look of him" Sonic said. "Well, let's see if it is friendly".

The three made their way towards the figure.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review if you enjoyed or hated what you read! The story will end regardless but I would apprecaite any feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2!

Thank you so much for all of those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys rock!

* * *

Sly continued to wander around the desert until he heard someone call him.

"Hey, you with the cane"! Sly turned around to the direction the voice was coming from and was shocked to see three, almost naked animals run towards him.

Sly, being the thief he is, managed to get out of their sight with a smoke bomb he had.

After all the smoke vanished the trio noticed the raccoon wasn't there anymore.

"Guess he isn't much of a talker". Sonic said.

"Or maybe we scared him". Tails speculated.

"Are you cups"? A voice suddenly asked from nowhere.

"Um… no"? Knuckles asked in a confused manner.

"Are you armed"? The voice asked again.

"Tails, did we bring something with us that can be considered a weapon"? Sonic asked.

"No". Tails answered.

"Well, you got your answer, good sir". Sonic yelled to wherever the voice was coming from.

Sly then reveled himself from the shadows, approaching them slowly.

After a few silent stairs Sly spoke up.

"So… uh… Do you know where or when I am"? He asked them.

"We are trying to figure it out too". Tails answered.

"We came here through an invention of mine that allows us to travel to other universes". The fox continued.

"So, are you basically saying you can travel through time and space"? The thief asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Pretty much. Why"? Tails asked.

"I should probably start at the beginning…" Sly started to say before giving Sonic and his friends a full recap of his last adventure. (AN: **Pretty much all the Sly monolog cut scenes from "Thieves In Time" are him telling them this**)

"Eventually Bentley and Murray caught up with us and freed me and Carmelita. I told them to get out of there while I took it to Le Paradox up close and personal. He almost got away if it wasn't for a plane running into him. The last thing I remember before getting here is everything going white".

The three were amazed by the story, Knuckles lost them on one point but he got the basic thing.

Sly then questioned "Well, think you can help me get home"?

Sonic exchanged looks with Tails and Knuckles who agreed to help him out.

"Okay, we can help you out". Sonic said. "Even though you are a thief".

"Whoa, not a thief, A master thief". Sly said. "I only steal from other thieves".

"Do treasure hunters count as thieves"? Knuckles asked, fearing the master emerald would be stolen by this guy.

"Um… Not on my book". Sly replied.

"Well, okay then". Knuckles said relived.

"But before we go, what are your names"? Sly asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog"!

"My name is Miles Prower. But call me Tails".

"And I'm Knuckles The Echidna. But just Knuckles will do".

"Nice meeting you, Sly Cooper". Sonic said while proceeding to shake the raccoon's hand.

Sly shook hands with Sonic and they all soon jumped back the portal back to Sonic's universe.

Once they arrived back in Sonic's and Tails's home, Tails noticed the console starts getting over-heated.

Tails quickly turned it off and turned to Sly.

"Sorry, Sly. But the transporter is over heated because of the long time we spent in your universe". The fox explained.

"You will probably need to spend the night here until it will cool off. It should work by tomorrow".

"As long as I'm not in that desert with no means of survival, I'm good". Sly said with a smile.

"So, I will see you tomorrow when you will get this thing working again". Knuckles said while he went to grab the master emerald.

Sly saw the big shiny rock and was left speechless by its appearance.

"Whoa! That rock is amazing!"

"Don't get too many ideas, my friend. Knuckles is very protective of it". Sonic said with a disapproval look.

"Right you are"! Knuckles said before leaving with the emerald.

After a few seconds of silence while Tails took care of the transporter, Sonic spoke up.

"Okay guys, I'm going to grab us something to eat". He turned to Sly. "Anything you like in particular"? He asked.

"Not really, I'm good with anything you will bring". Sly replied.

"Okay then, I'll be right back"! And sure after that Sonic speed up to the city.

"Wait, how did he? What"? Sly was speechless by the hedgehog's speed.

"One thing about Sonic, he is really fast"! Tails giggled at Sly's reaction.

"Yeah I noticed". The raccoon tried to pull himself together after what he had witnessed.

"So, what is he bringing for dinner"? Sly asked, felling hungry.

"Probably chilidogs, that's his favorite food". Tails answered.

"Do you like it as well"?

"Yeah, it's really good! I think you would like it".

And with that Sonic was already back with 3 chilidogs in a bag.

"I'm back! Bon a petite"! He said as he passed one to Sly.

The thief looked at the food and soon grabbed a bite. He found it delicious.

"Mmm. That's really good"!

"Don't ever underestimate a chilidog". Sonic gave him a thumb up.

As the night continued the 3 passed down stories about their adventures. Sonic was very fond of the Coopers dedication to stealing only from other thieves and sometimes, like in some cases Sly told them, steal back things that were wrongfully taken and return them for their original owners.

Tails was interested in meeting Sly's friend, Bentley. From the stories he heard he was just as smart and into science and technology as him. Sonic also thought that Knuckles and Murray will find something in common. After a long night of talking, the 3 finally went to sleep, egger for tomorrow to come.

* * *

Hope you liked it, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Heres chapter 3! Thanks again for all the reviewers and followers!

Enjoy!

* * *

Somewhere far away from Sonic's and Tails's house. Their arch nemesis, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known by his nickname "Dr. Eggman" listened on the conversations with their new raccoon friend through one of his inventions.

"That's quit an interesting history he has". The doctor thought for himself as he started to plan his next move. "I can use the invention Tails made with what's left of Andre to get to that raccoon's universe; save that owl he mentioned and reprogram it for me to control it"!

Eggman scratched his mustache with pleasure, impressed with his latest plan as he started getting ready for beginning his plan.

Morning soon raised and our heroes got up.

"Morning, everyone". Sonic said.

"Good morning". Sly replied before turning to Tails.

"So, where's Knuckles"? He asked.

"Probably still asleep". Tails said while letting out a yawn.

"Any way we can get him to wake up"? Asked the thief

Sonic thought of it for a bit before grinning from the plan he came up with.

"Mind pulling off a prank theft, master thief you said you were"? Sonic asked.

"Well… I'm usually going for real thefts but what's you got"?

Sonic explained his plan to wake Knuckles up and soon the three left for Angel Island.

Tails locked the house to protect the machine, the chaos emeralds and the lum from falling to the wrong hands.

After they left, Eggman snuck over to the house. The lock on the door was easily unlocked by one of his inventions. As soon as he got inside he started to examine his surroundings.

"Well, here is the machine; Andre is right in his place I assume… That fox boy really knows what he is doing"! The mad doctor said to himself before giggling "Except for locking up his house properly.

Eggman tried to activate the machine but failed every time. He then realized that he needed the master emerald to make the machine work. Because getting it will involve travel to Angel Island and confront Sonic he simply broke the chaos emeralds out of their safe and decided to use them for his plans.

After activating the emeralds and typing time coordinates as the universe coordinates will be the same as last time, Eggman created a portal by pressing some buttons and hoped he will arrive in the time he wanted.

Eggman arrived in Paris where he saw large pieces of a metallic owl floating in the sea. He also noticed a raccoon holding a cane with blue cap, shirt and boots and a large pink hippo holding an injured turtle in his arms.

The mad doctor smiled as he arrived exactly where and when he wanted to. He looked on more and saw a female fox arriving at the scene in a helicopter. As she got out of it the raccoon gave her a chip of some sort. She threw the chip on the floor and smashed it with her foot. As soon as she did that all the owl parts started to melt down.

Eggman waited until everyone evacuated and started to collect all the surviving parts with some of his inventions so that he could take them back to his lab to repair the owl.

"Let's hope I can bring this thing back to life". He thought for himself as he jumped back into the portal back to his universe.

As soon as he got back to Sonic's and Tails's house, Eggman noticed the chaos emeralds he put in the console.

"Well… they can only help me". He said as he took them out of the machine.

Meanwhile, on Angel Island, Sonic, Tails and Sly watched as Knuckles was sleeping.

"So, think you can handle it"? Sonic asked Sly.

"This will be a piece of cake, besides it's not a real heist".

"Are you sure we need to go that far, Sonic"? Tails asked.

"It will be all right, buddy". Sonic replied. "He will laugh at it by the end of the day".

Sly started moving slowly towards the emerald, making sure to not make any noise.

As he got into position, the raccoon used his cane to drag the large gem away from his place.

Knuckles was laying his head on the Master Emerald, using it as a pillow. The guardian started to feel it slipping right under his head.

He gave a quick look backwards to see if everything is okay. Sly stopped pulling and hid behind the emerald so that Knuckles won't see him.

Sly repeated the process until Knuckles's head slammed down the floor, waking him up immediately.

Knuckles spun his head in all directions until he noticed Sly leaning on the Master Emerald.

"I knew it"! Knuckles shouted. "I knew we shouldn't have trust you thief"!

Out of nowhere, Knuckles heard Sonic bursting out into laughter.

"You should have seen your face, Knux"! Sonic told him as he resumed laughing.

Sly came up to Knuckles and said "I told him he is pushing it… hope you're not mad".

"Don't worry" Knuckles replied. "I will get him for it".

* * *

Not that long of a chapter I know but it felt like a good place to cut it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

That one was fast huh? Had ideas that needed to be written an so, the forth chapter!

* * *

"Oh come on, Knuckles! Admit that it was at least a bit funny". Sonic told his friend as the group walked back to Sonic's and Tails's house.

"Like I said before, I'll get you back for it as soon as we get Sly back to his universe". Knuckles replied while carrying the Master Emerald over his head.

Sonic signed at his friend as they continued to walk in the direction.

"So, once you will activate that thing, we will be able to get to my universe on my time"? Sly asked Tails.

"That's the idea, seemed to work yesterday so it should be working now". The fox answered.

The group had made it back. Eggman was smart enough to leave the house just as he saw it before breaking in so that no one will suspect anything.

Knuckles put the Master Emerald in its place as Tails configured the destination status on the machine.

As soon as they were done with everything a portal opened before them and Sly could have recognized Paris in no time.

"Wow, this is… incredible"!

"Count on Tails to do incredible things". Sonic said

Tails giggled at Sonic's response.

"Okay, ready for this, guys"? Knuckles asked his two friends.

"I'm always ready to see new places"! Sonic said as he stretched before leaving.

"Like last time, the portal will stay open for as long as no one presses anything in here". Tails explained. "So, we have nothing to worry about on that regard".

Sly turned to the trio.

"So are we going, guys"? The raccoon asked.

The trio looked at him and nodded which caused him to smile as they jumped into the portal.

The group landed in Sly's Paris as they looked around.

"Good to be home"! Sly said to himself as he turned to Tails.

"Thank you, Tails for helping me get here". He said.

"Oh, it was nothing". Tails replied.

"So, Sly". Sonic then spoke. "Where are you and your gang live"?

Sly thought about it for a second before replying.

"Not too far from here, unless they broke apart again after my absence"

"Well, we need to start from something". Knuckles told them.

"You are right, Knuckles". Sonic said to his friend before turning to Sly. "Lead the way, Buddy"!

Sly mentioned them to follow him with his cane as they started to follow.

The group walked down the streets of Paris until they heard a police car nearby.

The sound got louder and louder as Sly told his friends to get up the roof.

Sly got up using a nearby pipe; Knuckles climbed the wall while Tails carried Sonic up.

The 4 watched from above as the police car stopped by the ally and someone came out of it.

That someone was familiar to the thief. Her orange fur, Blue hair, Big tail, Brown boots and famous shock pistol. It was none other than Inspector Carmelita Fox.

"That's Carmelita". Sly said exited.

"Your ex… right"? Sonic asked him, Tails and Knuckles sharing the question.

"Not sure about that myself, actually". The thief answered them.

They continued to watch her as she pulled a picture of her and Sly she found while searching for him after his absence and hugged it.

"She seems to have missed you". Knuckles said while watching her sub.

"Well, better drop by and say "hi"". Sly told him.

The group landed behind her as Sly called her name.

"Carmelita"!

She jumped in her place; her heart skipped a bit as she turned around and saw four shadowy figures watching her. She recognized one.

"Cooper"?

* * *

Oh cliffhanger! Sorry for that but it felt like a good place to stop. Next time we will get to Carmelita more.

Oh and if anyone asks(Because I have seen people write these kind of stories here) NO. There isn't going to be a KnucklesXCarmelita in this, if you like this then good for you and all that but I personally don't see it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's here! Carmelita's reaction to Sly's return! I really enjoyed writing this one, hope you will enjoy reading it!

Reviews are allways welcome.

* * *

Sly stepped out of the shadows, smiling at Carmelita. He sure missed her a lot.

Carmelita didn't know how to react. Her mouth went open, she blinked in shock to see if she is dreaming but she wasn't. Sly was really there, in front of her.

The two just stared at each other for a while. Sonic and his friends looked at each other confused. Sly did told them about her and how complicated their relationship was after she found out that he faked an amnesia to be with her.

Carmelita stepped towards the raccoon slowly, putting an arm on his check, touching it slowly to see if he was real or not.

After a few seconds Carmelita stopped rubbing his check and was about to slap him.

Sly noticed it and quickly dodged under her incoming arm.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise, Tails and Knuckles reacted in a similar way.

"IDIOT"! Carmelita then shouted.

Sly had nothing to say or do but look at the inspector's redding from anger face.

"You told us you will be all right; you made us believe you will make it out okay like every other time"! Carmelita exploded.

"We caught that stinking Le paradox, sure". She continued. "But no sign from Sly Cooper"!

Sly's eyes looked at her in sadness, that's the second time he made her sad.

"I have started an investigation in order to find you. Bentley looked for you with all of his technology and he found nothing. Murray had joined professional wrestling to be in shape because he knew you were still alive somewhere"! Carmelita continued to cry, it was hard for Sly to see. It wasn't like her.

"It's been months, Ringtail. MONTHS! And even though we felt that maybe you are gone we still believed you will come back. I and Bentley haven't been in contact for a while because there was nothing new. So…" She took a deep breath. "I have decided to move on. I said to myself that after I will finish my shift this evening, I'm saying one final goodbye to you". She took out the picture she had to show him. "And act like we didn't even meet at all".

Sly was about to put a confronting hand on her shoulder but she stopped him, Tears starting to build up in her eyes.

"So here I was, saying my final goodbye to the only thief I have never caught, the only thief that was actually helpful to me some times… the only thief that had stolen my heart". Tears started to go down her chick. "Yet, as soon as I got to it… YOU CAME BACK"! Carmelita busted into crying as she hugged Sly tightly.

Sly was speechless but he returned the hug, felling she needed it.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles listened as well. They didn't know where it all came from but it was powerful.

Suddenly, Sonic realized something.

"She said months! We might have brought him a little too further in time, buddy". Sonic turned to Tails.

Tails was quit nervous about this but he was still calm.

"Well, lucky it wasn't years since all that happened".

Carmelita's eyes shut right open as she heard their voices.

She pulled back from Sly and got her shock pistol in her hand.

"Who are you"? She asked the three shadowy creatures.

Sonic quickly turned to her. "Whoa, Calm down"! He said as he got his hands up in the air.

"We are friends of Sly". Tails added.

"We are the ones that brought him back here after he went lost in time". Knuckles said as the three got out of the shadows.

Carmelita looked at them with one eyebrow rising.

"Cooper, what are those wired looking guys"? Carmelita asked Sly, pistol still aimed right at them.

"Wired"? Sonic said shocked, bringing his hands down. "You never seen a hedgehog and an echidna before"? He asked while pointing at himself and Knuckles. "And for a fox you sure don't seem to recognize one of your own kinds". He added while pointing at Tails who waved at her.

"It's okay, Carmelita. They did help me come back here, if not for them I was still in a desert in whenever it was". Sly calmed her down.

After all the introductions and catching up Carmelita slapped herself on the face.

"What's up with you"? Knuckles asked.

"We still haven't notified Bentley and Murray about your return! They missed you a lot"! Carmelita told Sly.

"You are right, we should go see them. They are family after all".

"Well, get in the car, all of you". Carmelita walked through her car.

"Nah, we will be fine by foot" Sonic replied to her.

"Whatever is good for you". She said confused.

Sly and she stepped inside the car and she started it.

"So… what did you mean by "Stole my heart" back there"? Sly suddenly asked.

Carmelita blushed. It clearly caught her off guard.

"I think it was pretty self-explanatory". She said before asking "So, why are they insisting on going on foot"?

"Oh, you will see".

Sonic was impatient. He tapped his foot quickly, he wanted to get moving.

"Are we going today, Officer"? He yelled

"He is inpatient, isn't he"? Carmelita got her head out of the car's window as she replied to him "We are going right now.

Carmelita started to drive towards Sly's hideout while suddenly hearing something moving beside her.

She turned away to see Sonic and Knuckles running beside her, Tails keeps up with spinning his two tails in order to fly near them.

Carmelita's shocked face was enough to cause Sonic to giggle.

"And I'm not even warming up you know"? He asked which caused Tails and Knuckles to chuckle.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know Tails and Knuckles were that fast up until now too". Sly told her before they reached their destination.

* * *

Finally got that one uploaded.

Just a quick unintresting trivia for you guys, I have actually watched the season 2 finale of Sonic X in Japanese while writing this and the scene where Sonic returns and Amy just burst into crying kind of inspired me here and if you have seen that scene in Japanese(Cause 4kids destroyes all emotion fron any scene) then you might see it simillar but I don't care! It fits!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter 6! Nothing more to say but enjoy!

* * *

It was another ordinary night for Bentley and Murray. Both were tired after their long day.

Since Sly's absence, both of them continued to live together until they will be sure that he is not coming back. Murray is now a professional wrestler as he wants to be in fighting shape whenever Sly will show up and they will reassemble. Bentley is still working hard on tracking Sly down with every piece of technology he got.

"Everything new there, pal"? The large hippo asked his turtle friend.

"No. Nothing new". Bentley replied, turning to face Murray with his wheel chair.

"Do you still think Sly is alive"? Murray asked.

Bentley took a deep breath as he moved in the direction of his friend. "To tell you the truth, I really start to get doubtful about it".

They looked at each other for a few moments in silence. Their leader was gone, their best friend was gone, their brother was gone. When Sly faked his amnesia after his battle with Dr. M to be with Carmelita it was just him moving on, they knew he was all right. Now, when he was lost somewhere they didn't know and didn't show up for months. They had to face the facts, Sly was gone. Before they could start crying there was a knock on the door.

The two friends turned in the direction of the door. No one knew about their hideout and no one has ever visited them there, so who could that be?

Bentley opened the door and witnessed three animals he had never seen before. He stared at them for a few seconds; they weren't wearing any clothes with the exception of shoes and gloves. Murray also has his suspicions about the wired trio that was in the door.

Murray was ready to fight if necessary; Knuckles also raised his fists in defense before Sonic stopped him.

"Calm down, Knux". He told his friend before turning to Bentley. "Hi there, Bentley and Murray".

The two looked at each other in confusion before turning back to them.

"Yeah… who are you and how do you know us"? Bentley asked.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic The Hedgehog. These are my friends, Tails and Knuckles". Sonic introduced himself and his friend while Tails gave them a wave and Knuckles smirked by the mention of his name.

"We came from a different universe thanks to a machine I have invented". Tails said.

"And we came here because we found someone you probably know". Knuckles added.

Bentley and Murray looked at them with interest.

In a few seconds, Sly showed up before them.

"Hi, gang". He said to them as they looked at him, not sure if they should believe what they see.

After a few seconds Murray ran up to Sly and hugged him hard.

"I knew you would return, Sly"! He shouted happily before letting his friend go.

Bentley couldn't have done much because of him being in a wheel chair, but he was sure happy to see his best friend again.

As Sonic watched the reunion go he turned to Tails and Knuckles and teased them. "You guys never welcomed me back after not seeing me for a long time".

"We always acknowledge not seeing you for a long time". Knuckles replied. "And besides, you never were on a "Maybe dead" status before".

"Except for that one time". Sonic said under his breath.

"I thought we settled on the fact that it was a dream, Sonic". Tails said to his best friend.

Sly then made the introductions.

"These are the guys who saved me and brought me back here". Sly told them the story of what happened after the fight with Le Paradox as Carmelita soon joined all of them.

Murray looked at Carmelita with fear. "What is she doing here?! Is she going to arrest us"?

"No, Murray. She just gave me a ride here, we came across her while making our way back here". Sly reassured his friend.

Carmelita was somewhat happy that the gang was back together as the smile on her face showed.

"So… Cooper"? She then spoke. "Tomorrow we resume our usual routine"?

Sly was amused by her wanting to return to the old days, when it was the gang pulling a heist and managing to get away from the fox officer.

"Let's say Sonic and the others goodbye first before returning to our usual shtick". The raccoon said.

The group made its way back to the portal by foot, as they wanted to get to know each other better.

Tails and Bentley had found some common language in the form of technology while Knuckles and Murray started comparing their strength based on past adventures.

Sonic talked with Sly a bit about Carmelita, who was walking right near them. He really wanted to help them be with one another, he felt it was right, but a thief and a cop is not a logical pairing. He also tried to talk to Carmelita about it and while it oblivious for the hedgehog that she did like Sly she cared for her job first.

"Lucky I'm not into relationships". Sonic muttered to himself.

The group has made it to the portal and everyone said their goodbyes before noticing something in the portal.

A ruined city, fire anywhere and some zombie like people attacking civilians as a giant metallic bird was flying in the sky.

"That's Clockwork"! Sly screamed.

"But how is that possible?! We destroyed his hate chip"! Bentley was shocked.

"Oh, I think I have an explanation" Sonic said and as soon as that was said, the bird's head opened up to reveal a giant, egg-shaped doctor who was laughing heavily.

"Eggman"! Sonic, Tails and Knuckles shouted at the same time.

"I don't know how he pulled this off but we will stop him"! Knuckles was ready to punch this thing down.

Sly then stopped them before jumping in.

"Let us help; we took on that thing before. Plus I sort of owe you one". He said.

Sonic smiled at him and then turned to Tails. "Think you and Bentley could plan something quick, buddy"?

Tails turned to Bentley as both already had something planed up.

It was time for a great battle.

* * *

The final chapter is coming! It's alot closer then you might think, stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is! The final chapter of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

Fire was everywhere, buildings were destroyed and people tried to get to shelter as Eggman was laughing to the point of madness as he finally felt this was his victory moment.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho! The hedgehog is not here to stop me now! Time to finally take over the world"!

As soon as he thought it he noticed something through the robotic owl's eyes.

Sonic was back in the street, stretching as usual and prepared for any challenge.

"I can't go on trips without keeping an eye on you huh, Eggman"? He asked the doctor.

"Well, I'm going to make sure you won't have that problem anymore". Eggman said as he ordered robots to his aid.

Sonic didn't seem too bothered with it at all. Infect, he didn't even show signs of concern. As soon as the robots came close two characters charged at some of them at full force while some got electrified. The two were Knuckles and Murray while the shots came from Carmelita's pistol.

"You guys are gonna be okay"? Sonic asked them

"Sure, those robots don't have a chance"! Knuckles was sure of himself.

"Those robots are not a match for "The Murray""! Murray shouted

Carmelita just nodded in agreement with the two.

"Okay then, wish me luck". And with that Sonic sped off to his part of the plan.

After a few seconds Sonic found a building to run up on to be at the height of Clockwork.

"So, did you spent all of your lottery money and decided to use others creations or you just knew that I will trash everything you will make and wanted to try some new things"? Sonic teased his enemy.

"Enjoy your jokes, Sonic! This will be your last one"! Eggman screamed at him.

"If you say so…" Sonic switched to a battle position, about to take on this old/new enemy.

Eggman made Clockwork charge at Sonic shortly after. Sonic jumped into the sky and landed on the back of the robotic owl. As soon as he landed he started to dash over to the head, Sly told him that the head is Clockworks weak spot. Sonic hominid attack the head which caused the owl to lose some altitude but was quickly fixed by Eggman.

Sonic flipped himself in the air, curled himself into a ball and started to dash into the head again. Eggman noticed the incoming blue blur and slammed him with the use of his wings. Sonic, hurt from the attack, fell back to the street but quickly got up. Eggman grinned in his new cockpit in Clockwork's head while he came close to Sonic who got up, ready to continue the fight.

Meanwhile in Sonic's and Tails's house, Tails, Sly and Bentley were shocked that the chaos emeralds were not there. After some thinking Tails realized that Eggman probably stole them and he is using them to power up Clockwork.

"We got to do something; don't you guys have any back up plan"? Sly asked both the fox and the turtle.

"Well, we first need to find out where he put those emeralds". Bentley said.

Tails thought about it for a moment before coming up with something.

"You said the head is his weak spot, that's probably where Eggman is, which probably means the emeralds are with him in the head".

Bentley thought about it for a moment before coming up with a plan.

"Okay then, Sly, you will get ready with Carmelita's jetpack and wait for my signal to come in and attack. Tails, you and I will go in the tornado and cover aerial support on the fight". Bentley then turned to his binocucom. "Sonic, whatever he does to you, you got to keep him distracted and forget the head for now, focus on his wings because we need to bring him down first. Carmelita, help Sonic out. I remember your shots hurting Clockwork's armor a bit. Shoot at the wings, Sonic, once you will get an opening and a sign from Carmelita attack him"! Bentley told them.

"Got it, Bentley"! Sonic answered before boosting away from an attack.

"No problem". Carmelita also stated hurrying to catch up with the blazing hedgehog.

Bentley then called Knuckles and Murray. "Murray, Knuckles, once they bring him down charge at it with all of your strength"! Bentley said.

"No problem on that". Knuckles replied as he punched a robot.

""The Murray" will punch the living chicken out of this owl"! Murray screamed as he picked one of the robots and threw him at another.

Tails got Bentley into the tornado as Sly was gearing up.

The two came to Knuckles's and Murray's aid with taking down the robots.

Sonic continued to run away from attacks as Carmelita finally found her opportunity to shoot Clockworks wings. The robotic owl got unstable in the air as Sonic jumped up and bounced at his wings. Eggman began to panic as he went down to the ground.

Knuckles and Murray quickly jumped on the chance and started to punch the head endlessly, getting the chaos emeralds as they go.

"You're not bad for such a little guy". Murray told the red echidna.

"And you're in a good shape for a hippo". Knuckles replied. The two really seemed to get along.

Once the last emerald was out of Clockwork's head they both stooped.

"Fools! I still have enough power to finish you all up"! Eggman shouted as he rose up back into the sky.

"Okay, Sly. You're up". Bentley told him.

"On it, Bentley".

Sly came out with a jetpack that belonged to Carmelita and started flying towards Clockwork, intending to finish it alone.

Sonic didn't want to sit this one out though. He stood near the emeralds; they rounded up around him and in a matter of seconds his fur changed from blue to golden yellow and his eyes from green to red.

Super Sonic opened his eyes after the transformation and flew up quickly to catch up with Sly. Bentley, Murray and Carmelita were shocked with how much faster he had got, for Tails and Knuckles however, it was an ordinary thing.

Sly noticed Sonic suddenly by his side.

"You look good in yellow"! He said.

"I actually prefer blue… But whatever, let's crack that owl's skull"! Sonic replied.

The two got in front of Clockwork which caused Eggman to panic.

"You blast his left eye and I'll take the right"? Sonic asked.

"Works for me". Sly answered as he started to blast the left eye of the owl with his rockets as Sonic curled up into a ball and boosted at the right one at the same time.

In a matter of seconds, Clockwork exploded and Eggman in his Egg-Mobile was sent rocketing into the sky.

"I'll be back, you cursed hedgehog! I'll be back"!

"Don't worry, he is always like that". Sonic tolled Sly as they landed back in front of their friends, Sonic returned for his normal form.

After a few tuning to the machine, Tails has opened a portal for the Cooper Gang and Carmelita to go back home.

Sly shacked Sonic's, Tails's and Knucklse's hands as he thanked them one last time for saving him from the desert.

Bentley took some notes from Tails about tuning up the Gang's van at home and Knuckles and Murray also got a few fighting tips from each other.

Carmelita said her goodbyes as well before turning to Sly, being on a verge of almost losing him but gaining him back made her feel something should be done about it.

"So Cooper… Same thing tomorrow night"?

"What do you mean"? Sly asked confused.

"You guys stealing something while I fail to catch you". She answered.

Sly was shocked by how well she took his return to his thieving roots.

"Um sure… It's always fun with you around".

"Great then, it's a date" She winked at Sly which caused him to smile and the others to share confused looks.

The group said one last goodbye to the trio and hoped they will meet again someday.

"You bet on it"! Were Sonic's last words to them.

As the portal closed, Tails turned to his friends.

"So… want to go visit Rayman now"? He asked.

Sonic rolled his eyes at the thought of more action.

"I've done my universe traveling today, Tails. Some other day".

Sonic stretched tired as he felt Knuckles slapping him on the ground hard.

"What was that for"?! He asked.

"I told you I will get you for that prank". Knuckles smirked as Tails giggled.

"Huh Huh then, buddy". Sonic replied before running off to relax from the adventure.

The end

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviewers, followers, favorites and such!

Next story in this "saga" will see the return of our favorite limbless hero!


End file.
